Missing Moments
by aljnaz
Summary: This story will include some missing moments from my stories of A New World A New History the GT Edition of the first one, A New Warrior and A New Battle. I would recommend reading those before you read these. The chapters will range form any stories timeline and character.
1. Sailors Neptune and Uranus

_**I know it's short but it's something. The other stories in Missing Moment's will be longer, I hope. I hope you enjoy though! As always review! **_

_**AMARA OR SAILOR URANUS POV**_

Another town, that's exactly what Michele and I needed. We were searching for Pure Heart Crystals and none of them seemed to be anywhere from where we last were. Looking in my bag I made sure I had my transformation pen, Michelle would kill me if I lost that thing. I think I would be mad at myself. We were enrolled at Mugen Academy while living in West City near the center of downtown. I was waiting on Michelle; today we were going to walk around the town to see if there were any possible Crystal Heart carriers. She finally appeared in a nice fitting dress with the colors of pink and red, her sea green hair tied up in pink ribbons. She smiled as she grabbed my hand leading me out of the apartment. She smiled as the sun welcomed us when we walked out of the apartment building.

"There is definitely some power here Amara." Michelle explained. I felt it too. It felt strong, not an evil presence but maybe territorial and the other one was a very bright welcoming one. I couldn't tell if all of them were connected or not but I had a feeling they were.

"We need to watch out for them, who knows how powerful the enemy is." I told her as I grabbed her hand; she took it eagerly as we made way outside into West City. West City was a very large one at that. It even held a few famous celebrities. Like the owners of Capsule Corporation. Thinking about the company, once we reached outside of or building I grabbed a capsule that held my favorite motorcycle. I clicked it and within one loud bang, it opened up right in front of us. After I climbed I handed Michelle her helmet and drove. The winds were acting up more than usual which is one of the reasons why Michelle and I came to this town to begin with. Finally arriving downtown both of us got off the bike and I put the bike in its capsule. As Michelle and I were walking, I noticed a group of guys and a girl heading our way. Each of the men had very strong energies about them, the territorial one I felt earlier. The one with the glasses especially and the girl who could possibly be his daughter. The girl was laughing at the two men while the younger looking guy was trying to chase after her. The girl didn't pay attention to where she was going so she literally bumped into me and rebounded on the ground. The two men that were with her immediately rushed over to her, worried she was hurt.

"Serena!" they exclaimed as they helped her up. When the girl got up from her knees, I immediately felt like I knew her. She had an interesting hairdo, her blond hair was in pigtails styled into buns, and I have to admit beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a uniform that looked like she could be in junior high. But there was something off about her, her power was so really high and yet I felt comforted by it. Could this girl be our Princess? There is something that is telling me she is. I looked to Michelle; she nodded, confirming that she felt the same thing.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you! The name is Serena Briefs!" she exclaimed as I shook her hand.

"Amara Tenoh." I simply said.

"Michelle Kaio." Michelle said.

"Our apologies, our niece can be a bit flaky." Gohan said as he introduced himself as her oldest uncle.

"Yeah don't worry though this is normal behavior." The younger brother said, he introduced himself as Goten. I heard Michelle giggle as Serena started yelling at her uncles.

"You're not helping Uncle Gohan and Goten!" she screamed as she started blushing. I couldn't help but laugh at the little blond. Her uncles were right, she was kind of flaky. But it was to the point where she made it look cute.

"Apology accepted." Michelle said for me. The uncle's all of the sudden started looking really tense. Were they able to feel for energy like Michelle and I? The only way they would be able to do so if they were experienced fighters.

"Um you're gonna have to excuse us. There is something we need to do." Gohan told us as I looked back over to Michelle. Gohan grabbed Serena's hand; she had a confused expression on her face as he started pulling her away, Goten trailing behind them. By the time they were out of ear shot, I quickly turned over to Michelle. She had the same look I did as she got her transformation wand ready at hand. I felt the energy that Gohan and Goten were feeling and right now it seemed to be at its highest maximum. I grabbed my pen too, knowing this.

"How do you think they know how to read energy Amara? Not many people can do so unless they had some serious training." Michelle pointed out as we started running the same direction as Gohan, Goten, and Serena. We tried to wait a little so it didn't seem as if we were following them. They stopped at an old building that didn't seem to be in services anymore. I could hear the sounds of shouting from Serena and some other girls that seemed to have arrived to help her; Michelle and I were hidden in the trees outside of the building so we could see the whole entire fight happening. All of the girls were dressed as Sailor Soldiers! Just like Michelle and I! I knew we couldn't be the only ones. The one that called herself Sailor Moon was having a lot of difficulty fighting the latest enemy. This one seemed to be woman like cat but every time you attacked her, she would dissolve as if she was made out of a puzzle. When I looked back over to Michelle, she seemed as if she was wanting to transform. I nodded as we went further in the park to do so, so none of the people in the building could see us.

"URANUS PLANET POWER!" Amara shouted.

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!" Michelle shouted. Within a minute both of us were transformed into Sailors Neptune and Uranus. When we got into range of the attack, I noticed that the latest victim of a Pure Heart Crystal was a little girl. I sure do hope that she doesn't hold the one we were looking for. Michelle seemed to be reading my thoughts again as she grabbed me hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. This calmed me some but I still hated to do this mission. No matter what we have to stop the Silence from forming. I looked back up now and somehow the thing was able to get the girls Pure Heart Crystal out of her chest. It floated away from the girl and wouldn't stop moving. "Look Sailor Uranus!" she told me as she made me do so. I was glad she did! Sailor Moon and some guy dressed in a cape had managed to summon some sort of rod to defeat the enemy. It was long, and at the top part it was styled into a heart with a little crown on top. How fitting. Sailor Moon grabbed the Heart Rod as the two men from earlier were helping the other girls get up. Sailor Moon prepared and shouted her attack. By now the Heart Crystal that was floating around reached us and I managed to get as Sailor Moon was shouting her attack.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" by the time the attack reached the enemy it was pretty much gone. When the enemy disappeared however. One of the guys noticed us.

"Who are they?" The one with glasses asked. His hair was blond and green eyes but within a flash he was back to black for both. It was the Gohan guy from earlier! I looked to Sailor Neptune and she was just as shocked as I was. We both looked at the little girl's heart crystal one more time. it was a nice shine like most of the victims we had come across but it was the one we needed. The ones we need contain a talisman. Three talismans that we need to stop the sovereign of silence.

"Blast it's not the one we need Neptune." I told her as she continued to examine it.

"Agreed Uranus." She said. I tossed the Heart Crystal and Sailor Moon ended up catching it. As she was putting it back in the victim they all asked so many questions at once, we never answered them though.

"Who are you guys?" Gohan asked us.

"Are you on our side?" The man with the cape asked. I looked over to Neptune and she answered for me.

"I would like to think so but this is our mission, you better be wise to be step away from it." Neptune remarked. Goten from earlier looked like he wanted to pound us for what we said but his older brother made him step down. I looked at all of the other Sailor Soldiers one last time and then followed Neptune further into the park. Thankfully none of them chased after us as we de-transformed from our Sailor selves. "There are more of us Amara!" Michele said as we stopped walking.

"I know, but they can't interfere with our work."

"Why do I have a feeling that they will?" Michele asked.

"Because Michelle, Sailor Moon happens to be our Moon Princess." I smirked, figuring it out. On the side we have been searching for her knowing that if we were awake that she should be to as well as the rest of us. She nodded knowing the same thing. She was discovered before I was, so she would know more about our Moon Princess. I just wish we knew her civilian form that would be so much easier. Maybe then she would be able to help us defeat the Silence that dooms threaten us? I don't know anymore. I just know that thankfully I wasn't alone doing this, having Michele by my side. This better work or the world is doomed to be in silence.


	2. Serena Meets Goku

_**SERENA POV**_

It was one of those times when every single Z-fighter gathers together for a reunion. It was at Mt. Poaz this time since Grandpa Goku was coming back for a visit. Everyone in the family was excited to see him again, especially Momma, Uncle Gohan and Uncle Goten. Everyone keeps telling me that I acted like him, we both eat a lot, we are both kind of crazy, and we also hate needles with a passion. I think it would be my first time meeting him. Momma and Daddy tell me I have met him before I could never recall a time where I have. I guess I was too young to remember that. I wish I did though since he sounds like someone I would get along with too. I get along with Grandpa Vegeta as well but in the back of my mind I always wondered if he were around.

I wasn't in a partying kind of mood. I just recently found out that I was Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice of the moon. I had to find my fellow Sailor Soldiers, the Moon Princess and the Legendary Silver Imperium Crystal before the Dark Kingdom does. I was scared fighting my first monster and I'm pretty sure if Grandpa Vegeta was there he would have been ashamed in seeing me cower because of my Saiyan Heritage. Before I discovered I was Sailor Moon, I recently started training to reach the Super Saiyan level like my parents, uncles, and grandfathers before me. It didn't take long for Dad and Uncle Goten long for them to become one, so why is it taking me forever? Almost everyone was here already except for the man of the hour, Grandpa Goku. Grandma Chi-Chi told me he was always late to everything it seems like since he was always distracted.

"Does that sound familiar Serena?" Momma teased me as she ruffled my hair. I only tried to make her stop.

"You know I always wondered what it would be like seeing those two in the same room again!" Krillin said as he took a sip of his drink. What did he mean by again?

"What do you mean again Krillin?" I asked confused. Almost everyone in my family, pretty much yelled at him for saying such a thing in front of me. I was still confused as to why they did.

"SHE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT THAT KRILLIN!" I only laughed, feeling sorry for the little guy. I decided on going off on my own for a little bit wanting to be alone. I went up on going outside to one of the nearest trees and climbed. Sometimes I would do this when big things would happen, like me being Sailor Moon. Why did it have to be me that had to guard that stupid princess? I mean I'm not even like everyone else in my family. So why add something else wrong with me? My anger started to rise and I randomly threw a Ki blast at the ground. Apparently I ended up hitting someone but luckily someone missed. I kind of recognized him, but no name was popping up in my head. I had a feeling that he must have been one of the Z-Fighters that my parents talk about all of the time.

"Someone a little mad?" He laughed as his hand went to the back of his head. That gesture rang something in me considering almost everyone in my family did that when they were nervous. But his laugh was really bright and comforting me almost so I couldn't stay mad anymore.

"Sorry about that, I didn't hurt you did I?" I worried. He laughed again as I landed on the ground from the tree.

"Nah I'm fine. So why are you out here while everyone is inside? Are like Vegeta or something?" I never said anything about the Grandpa Vegeta comment. One thing was nagging at me as I was talking to this man, who was he? Why do I feel like I know him? He smiled, showing that I could trust him. That smile is also familiar. It almost reminded me of Momma's smile a little.

"No, I just needed to think. I just recently found out something that is pretty big." I said vaguely. He was still interested to know.

"Is it a bad thing or good thing?" He wondered. I never really knew how to answer him, nor have I really thought about it. I just knew I didn't want to be Sailor Moon. For now I was fighting by myself until I found the other Sailor Soldiers like myself.

"Well it's hard to explain. But one day when I was going to school, I found this talking cat named Luna and she told me that I was a Sailor Solider a sworn protector of the Moon Princess and the Legendary Imperium Silver Crystal, and that I have to find all of my fellow Sailor Soldiers." I explained. When I looked back over to the guy, he didn't seem scared at all what I had just told him. Any normal person would want to put me in a mental institution!

"Wow that does sound weird. But weird is cool, so don't worry about that. Are you scared or something?" He wondered as we started going inside.

"I guess I am." I told him. He seemed to be a Z-Fighter so I decided on saying that I was part Saiyan. "It's just that I'm not strong like everyone else since I can't turn into a Super Saiyan. I have been training for a while but no spark." I sighed as we entered my home.

"Don't worry it took Vegeta years to achieve the power he has now. I have a feeling that you're going to be just great, like your mother and father before you!" He tried cheering me up. And you know what? I was surprised that it did. As we entered the living Momma, Uncle Gohan and Goten all rushed to guy that was with me and I was nearly thrown off of my feet if it wasn't for my cousin Pan. When she looked up at everyone else she ended up dropping me to the ground.

"DAD!" All three shouted as Grandma Chi-Chi was trying to get a hug in too. Momma and Uncle Goten weren't allowing it at all.

"Hey he's my husband, let go you two!" She said as she finally managed to get them loose. Wait a minute, this man that I just talked to was Grandpa Goku?

"This is Grandpa Goku?" I randomly asked everyone, Pan eventually answered for me.

"Yeah, how could you not know Serena?" Pan asked me.

"I didn't know, this was the first time that I met him!" I yelled in defense. "Well that I can really remember anyway." I mumbled as I looked away from anyone. I heard Momma laugh.

"See I told you, you two act a lot alike!" She exclaimed.

"Oh yeah its bad when I say something like that I get yelled at, but when Gabriella says it, she doesn't. That isn't fair!" he complained as he pretended to be mad. But with Grandpa Goku in the room I could tell that was going to be hard to do. Throughout the evening, I was starting to notice similarities between us and everyone was right. When Grandpa Vegeta arrived with Grandma Bulma and Aunt Bulla, Vegeta and Goku already got into a fight. Mostly about food so thankfully they never really powered up. It's been a while since I have seen Grandpa Vegeta, the last time was a few weeks ago for a training session. Even that didn't turn out well like the battle I had with one of the Dark Kingdom Monsters and Jadeite. I complained with every single punch he threw at me in Gravity chamber, thankfully that was off for the time being. I have a feeling though that it will go up when I become stronger. When everyone was starting to get settled, I wandered off on my own again, just looking out at the window. The moon was full, the stars shining brightly. Even though there was a party going on I couldn't help but think of my mission. Why did I have to do it? Couldn't it have been someone else in my family who is stronger than I am? One who was actually a Super Saiyan, someone who wasn't afraid of killing and fighting? Grandpa Vegeta sounds like a perfect match for the mission, Luna should make him do it! Not me! If I can't handle a single punch when training, what makes everyone think I can in a life or death battle? I put my head in between my knees, trying to get my emotions in check. It's a party for goodness sakes, no one wants a party pooper. Right now everyone can tell I was being one when I normally wasn't. It took me a while to realize someone was sitting next to me, it only turned out to be Grandpa Goku.

"Are you okay Serena?" he wondered as I looked back up at him.

"I'll be fine." I told him as I looked back at the window. Grandpa Goku only laughed and then continued to smile. For some reason it only made me smile, even though I was so upset.

"You're still worried about what you have to do huh?" he asked. I only nodded.

"Well I can tell you this Serena, even though it might not realize it now, you're actually really powerful. Maybe even stronger than Vegeta." He whispered towards the end, that's when I noticed he wasn't that far off. I giggled as Grandpa V walked off towards someone else looking a little annoyed. "You have Saiyan blood Serena, you will be the powerful in this house eventually, even if that takes centuries to achieve, you will. I just know it."

"How do you know? You sounds so sure, just like everyone else in the family. Sound like Momma." I wondered. He only gave me a mischievous grin as I notice my mother entering the room, she didn't say anything though.

"Your mother is actually right. I just know you'll end up doing great things, unfortunately that's all I can tell you." He looked over to Momma who only continued to do the same thing. It was starting to freak me out a little. Why do I have a feeling all of the adults knew about whatever Grandpa Goku is keeping from me? When I looked over to Momma, she only said one thing.

"I'll tell you when you're older." She smirked as I groaned out of frustration. The both of them laughed at me when I did. A little while later everyone started leaving, so that meant Grandpa Goku had to as well. From what Uncle Gohan told me, he was training some kid that was a reincarnation of Majin Buu, their last enemy they fought. He was training him so would have the ultimate challenge and that he could use his abilities for good. I was kind of sad to see him leave. Everyone was right when they say we act a like. I liked being around him. His presence made me feel comfortable to be around, his smile and laugh made me happier then I have been the last couple of days. Before Grandpa Goku left he gave me one last look. Even though he didn't say anything I could tell what he could have said.

"_You will do great things Serena, it may not be right away when you realize it, but when the time comes you will be unstoppable. I wish you luck, I know you can do this!" _I smiled when he left, feeling a lot better about this whole situation. Grandpa Goku is basically trusting me in protecting the world. Going to bed I felt more confident more than I have ever been. The next training session with Grandpa Vegeta will go a whole lot better, no complaining and or crying for me. I will become Super Saiyan Sailor Moon, no matter what. I just have to and I will. I am not alone. I know that now for some reason. He will always be watching me even from afar.


	3. Newest Little Fighter

_**SIX YEAR OLD SERENA POV**_

It was one of those times that Momma and Daddy had to go away for the weekend again. Daddy was the president of his company so if there was ever a meeting outside of the country or something he had to go. Occasionally Momma would go to and this weekend she was. They were taking me over to Capsule Corporation so Grandma Bulma, Grandpa Vegeta and Aunt Bulla would be able to watch over me. Normally when this happens I would be hanging around Grandma Bulma as she builds her ship all weekend or hang out with Aunt Bulla. Grandpa Vegeta is always training in the Gravity chamber room…he doesn't seem to like being near people for some reason, except for maybe Grandma. Momma and Daddy finally arrived at Capsule Corp. the living room was pretty much empty when we got here.

"You did Bulma and Vegeta we were coming here today right?" Momma asked Daddy.

"I know for a fact I did yesterday…" he trailed off as he continued looking around for any sign of life. Momma bent down to my level.

"Okay Serena honey, you know the rules right?" Momma wondered as she tried messing with my pigtails, I tried making her stop but she was still able to touch them anyway.

"Leave Grandpa alone when he's training, don't touch anything I shouldn't, yeah I know." I told her, hearing the speech so many times was starting to annoy me. Before Momma was able to say anything else, Aunt Bulla entered the room. She seemed as if she was going out shopping rather than staying here so she can watch me like she was normally supposed to do.

"Um sis, where are you going?" Daddy wondered.

"I have a date tonight! I'm so sorry I spaced about Serena coming over!" Aunt Bulla worried.

"I warned you yesterday Bulla we were coming over. It's not like anyone on Gabby's side can watch her. Gohan, Videl and Pan are visiting Satan, Chi-Chi was doing something for the house and no way were we going to trust Serena with Goten by himself!" Trunks yelled at his sister. Momma and I tried to hide our laughter but it was starting to become impossible.

"Like I said Trunks," Aunt Bulla said as she started getting mad. "I completely forgot, I'm only human!" She yelled back.

"No you're not! I'm not either!" Daddy yelled. Before the fighting could get louder between the two, Grandma Bulma walked into the room then thankfully, breaking up the fighting between the two.

"Seriously you two, will you ever stop fighting? You're worse than me and your father!' Grandma yelled as she held back the two. After a minute or so Aunt Bulla left on her date. Momma and Daddy were acting like they didn't want to leave, it took Grandma Bulma pushing them out of the door to do so. I never realized she was so strong until now knowing how powerful my parents could be.

"Just remember her bedtime is…" Momma said in a rushed tone.

"Eight, I know Gabriella. No need to worry Serena is in good hands. Now leave before you're late you two!" She yelled as she pushed them through the door, I heard 'Have fun Serena! We love you!' before I heard the footsteps going farther and farther away until it was finally quite. "So why don't you help Grandma build a new ship?" She wondered as she grabbed my hand. She led me to her lab where everything was, in the middle of the room I could see where a half-finished ship stood, and not too far away I could see desk with organized mess on it. If Grandma Chi-Chi saw that she would freak! Throughout the rest of the day however, I was there helping Grandma build it. Unlike my mother I found all of the techy stuff pretty boring. How could Uncle Gohan, Momma and Grandma Bulma like it so much? It wasn't really all that interesting in my eyes. As I was handing a nail to Grandma I noticed that there was photo of everyone on her desk. I recognized a lot of people and some people I know for a fact that I didn't know. There was one guy that stood next to Momma and Gohan, looking like them in every way possible, a lot of girls dressed in some very odd uniform, I found Grandpa Vegeta in the mix of them. But why does that blond girl look like me? And where was Uncle Goten in this picture? Shouldn't he be next to Momma and Uncle Gohan? I walked over to the photo and grabbed it from the desk and then asked Grandma B about it.

"Hey grandma who are these people? Where's Uncle Goten at?" I wondered as she got up from under her ship. She grabbed the picture and started freaking out a little that I had this certain picture, it was like she knew she would be in trouble or something if I had seen it.

"Oh um, well these are people who helped us a very long time ago! And your Uncle Goten was just really busy with um…school! Yeah Goten was busy with his schooling, that's why he wasn't there Serena!" She laughed nervously. She quickly rushed over to her desk and she put the photo in one of the desk draws so I wouldn't be able to access it as I stayed here. I did want to see the picture again though so I could see who those odd girls were. They were all dressed similarly, like they were a part of some important group or something? When she done hiding the photo she turned to me and it seemed like she was trying to kick me out of the room. "Um why don't you see what your Grandpa is up to huh?" She asked as she pushed me out of the door and then closed it. What is with Grandma today? She was acting way weirder than normal. Listening to my grandmother's instructions I tried remembering where the gravity chamber was, thinking that he must be in there. Grandpa was always training, so every time I would come over, I sometimes hardly ever got to see him and so I really don't know him much except for the fighting part. Thinking I was getting lost, I finally found the room, the door wide open. The room seemed to have a red tint to it, when I looked in, I found Grandpa Vegeta high up in the air, throwing random kicks and punches at an imaginary opponent. With one angry yell, Grandpa Vegeta seemed to be getting stronger and his black hair going from black to blond in a second. That was so totally cool! I want to know how to do that! Getting excited, I went inside but the area seemed…heavy. Too heavy for me to be able to stand on my own feet. I screamed when this happened and he heard me do so. He hurriedly flew down to the ground, turned off the machine the room going back to white. He ran back over to me as I was finally able to get up from the ground. My knees were now hurting from the ground, I started crying.

"You shouldn't have been in here to begin with Serena!" Grandpa V scolded me as I continued to cry. "There was a reason for that!" I tried drying my tears but my knees were still hurting a lot.

"Why would anyone want to do what you are anyway? How did you do that?" I demanded as I tried getting rid of the tears.

"It's a part of what I am and as you get older you will be a Super Saiyan as well." He told me as I finally stopped crying. Super Saiyan? Oh so that was what my parents and everyone else always talking about! I never really have seen it in action before from any of my parents or uncles, they just don't have the need to fight as much as him.

"I wanna learn now!" I exclaimed as I started getting excited. He only started laughing.

"When you're older Serena. If you're parents wanted me to do so now, they would have told me. I'm not going to let Gabriella get mad at me." He continued to laugh. I guess he was right about my mother, her temper sometimes was like Grandma Chi-Chi's, now I know where she got it from. I started pouting as Grandpa Vegeta said that, which only made him laugh even more when he saw that I did. He decided on taking a break as he picked me up while shutting everything out. I have no idea how he was able to do so since everything looked like it was all in gibberish to me. As Grandpa Vegeta exited the room Grandma Bulma had managed to find her way here. For a minute or so she seemed worried since I was with Grandpa V.

"Vegeta, she's not allowed in the chamber you know that right?" Bulma worried. Grandpa groaned a little as he put me back on the ground.

"For your information she came to me when you were supposed to be watching her."

"Don't blame this on me!" Bulma fired back as I tried hiding my laughter, I have no idea why watching these two fight was so funny to me.

"I will because it's your fault she got inside!" he yelled back just as loud. Later on in the evening it was kind of like this. One of the two would say something that would set the other off and get them even madder it seemed then they were before. I stayed quiet though as this was happening as I ate dinner, not knowing I was this hungry. As we were eating I noticed that I was starting to get very sleepy that I could no longer keep my eyes open. The doorbell rang again but I still managed to her my Momma's voice. Why was she here?

'I thought you two had a conference or something?" Grandpa Vegeta wondered.

"It got canceled unfortunately it would be moved until next weekend, all of the important people got really sick and had to cancel. We thought we would pick up Serena on our way home." Daddy explained as I rushed over to him. He quickly picked me up as I did so my eyes slowly about to go out for the rest of the day. "Did you have fun anyway Serena?" Daddy asked. I only shook my head yes, I guess the crying from earlier made me more worn out than I thought.

"We had an interesting day, Vegeta let Serena into the Gravity Chamber." Grandma Bulma said from the kitchen, Grandpa V only yelled in defense again.

"You were the one who was supposed watch her, not me!" he yelled at me as he pointed me as well. "And anyway, she reminded me of someone who also was curious about her Saiyan heritage when they were six." He ended up smirking Momma's way. Momma started blushing when she remembered what he was talking, but since I was so tired I didn't really care, I just wanted to go home to bed.

"Seems like we have a new fighter in the midst!" Momma smiled.

"Well let's just hope she doesn't get training crazy like my father." Daddy mumbled. Momma was trying to hide her laugh as he said this but I can tell she was about to burst. Grandpa V heard him though.

"What is that supposed to mean Trunks?" he wondered as he had his arms crossed, Daddy started freaking out a little as he started scooting closer to the door, grabbing Momma's hand along the way. Before Grandpa Vegeta could say anything else we were already gone.

"She is gonna be one powerful kid Trunks, you know that right?" Momma asked.

"I know." By now my eyes were almost closed from tiredness. "I remember Pluto and the others, if they were strong just imagine her!" They both laughed at something that I didn't understand. Were they saying that I was going to be a powerful fighter like everyone else in my family? I smiled at thought as Momma took me in her arms. She started humming, knowing that I wanted to go to sleep. As I was dreaming when we finally arrived home and I was taken to my bed, all I can dream about is what my parents were talking about. In my dream I saw the blond from Grandma Bulma's photo, she was dressed in the same outfit and she seemed to be fighting a monster and then out of nowhere, there was this strange glow about her, the same glow that was around Grandpa V was around her and seemed to make her stronger. This was the person I was going to be? The one that my parents kept saying? My smile grew while I was sleep as I made silent promise to myself. I will become that fighter, no matter what it takes.


End file.
